The present invention relates to computerized furniture and in particular, to computerized furniture that automatically makes itself uncomfortable when it detects that a user has been sitting or reclining too long.
A sedentary lifestyle that includes sitting or reclining for long periods of time can contribute to health problems. There is thus a need for intelligent furniture that automatically encourages users to stand up after a certain period of time.